What We Are
by DivineHazex
Summary: "What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice quiet as she stared out of the window, into the distance. "I…" he spoke up, his voice was hoarse… it had been obvious that it wasn't easy for him. "I'm sorry." He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, his head hanging low." One-shot [AU].


Conflicts

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice quiet as she stared out of the window, into the distance. Her eyes were sparkling, tears threatening to escape her eyes, as her sight was set upon the stars.

She had loved him. She had loved him so much, more than anything in the world. He held her heart in his palm and he knew it. He knew about her love for him.

She tried not to think of him in a bad way, but he made it awfully difficult for her.

She liked to believe, that he was the best thing that has ever happened to her. He was the first person she had ever loved and appreciated that much. He was the first person to ever make her feel beautiful and good. And special. He had made her feel so special. And that's what had actually saved her. And he didn't even know that.

He had given her so much – his time, his patience and his love… but now that was all gone.

It had been two months since the day, they had decided to split… it was her fault.

You know, as someone who felt it difficult to get friends she got extremely clingy once she got attached to someone. And she could admit that…

She had become extremely clingy towards him during the year they had been in a relationship. And she was able to admit that had been annoying and had made many mistakes along the way because of that. And one night, she took it too far, and said she had wanted a break when he ditched and ignored her that day. He didn't want just a break… he was not willing to wait for her to regain some independence… It was final for him. She didn't know what had gotten into her when she said it – and now it was her biggest regret. The things she'd do to be able to turn back times are countless. In fact, she would do near enough anything.

Silence remained between the two young people. He was still standing near the door he had just entered and she was standing on the other side of the room, by the window.

"I…" he spoke up, his voice was hoarse… it had been obvious that it wasn't easy for him. "I'm sorry." He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, his head hanging low.

And that was all she needed to know. Her knees were weak and she felt as if she was about to just drop to her knees and break down. Tears started streaming down her face, many of them. Silent sobs were the only form of answer he got. He walked over slowly, trying to put his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"No!" she nearly screamed at him, pushing him away. He was the one breaking her heart, she didn't want his comforting. She had been fighting so hard for him to take her back, and she had thought he was doing the same… maybe not in the same way as her but she still believed that they had had a chance.

To be able to marry and have kids like they used to imagine when lying in bed. To just be happy together. But that would never be.

She had offered him time to think. She had given him 2 months after the break up to think and make up his mind, but he did not use that time.

Instead, he had kissed her. Touched her. Laughed with and spent time with her. He had acted like they were still together. It had gotten to the point when she would have to tell people that they were in fact no longer in a relationship, due to them thinking they were because of his behaviour around her.

Now he just stood there and watched her, as she broke down in front of him once again. Even his eyes were slightly shiny, signalling that he was close to crying himself. She just didn't understand why. He didn't love her anymore. She wasn't even sure if he really cared anymore. He had used her for his sexual benefits. He had used her feelings for him for his advantage and then threw them back in her face. He used to try and 'get it on' with her after the break up, because he knew how much he meant to her and that she would let him. And after he got what he wanted, he would ignore her for days, until he had to see her in class again. Until he wasn't able to avoid her anymore.

He knew her too well. He knew that she would be hurt and upset when he ignored her, but he also knew that she always forgave him. He knew how much she cared. And he knew he would get away with it. Because whenever he would see her, and look at her with what she found to be the most beautiful pair of eyes and talk to her, she would fall over for him again. And it sucked. It was so hurtful. She loved him so much but at the same time she hated him for what he did.

She wanted to be mad at him and hate him so badly, but she would never be able to stay truly mad at him. In a way, she was even still hoping for him to change his mind.

But he wouldn't. And she would still be by his side through thick and thin.

The End.


End file.
